Военная база Марипоза
Уровень 1 Уровень 2 Чаны 1 (Уровень 3) Чаны 2 (Уровень 4) |маркер карты = Военная база Марипоза |глава = Полковник Роберт Спайндел (до войны) Лейтенант (2161) Полковник Сандерс (2236-2237) Мельхиор (2241) |организации = Армия США (до войны) Единство (2102-2162) Анклав (2236-2238) Второе поколение супермутантов (2241) |файл диалога = Fallout: VBROKELV.MSG (лифт) MACHIV.MSG (компьютер) VATSIGN.MSG (табличка) |записи в терминалах = Fallout: VCONCOMP.MSG ROBCTRL.MSG RADIOCOM.MSG MORPCOMP.MSG и MACHIV.MSG (компьютер) |квесты = Fallout: Исследовать местность на севере Убедить Старейшин помочь Уничтожить источник мутантов Fallout 2: Открыть вход в базу |ref_id = |дополнительно = 250px Погружение в чаны с ВРЭ }} Военная база Марипоза ( ) — локация Fallout и Fallout 2. Описание База правительства США, в которой до войны проводились эксперименты с ВРЭ. После падения ракет военные покинули базу и направились к бункеру Лост-Хиллз, где впоследствии основали Братство Стали. Позднее базу заняли супермутанты. Марипоза доступна в Fallout и Fallout 2. В Fallout 3 она упоминается в разговоре с Гарольдом в Оазисе, а также в одном из терминалов Убежища 87 и в дневниках Максона I, хранящихся в архивах Цитадели. В Fallout: New Vegas упоминание о Марипозе можно прочитать на одном из загрузочных экранов, а в дополнении Dead Money услышать в диалоге с Догом. История Довоенная история Строительство базы началось в октябре 2076 года, когда учёные «Вест-Тек» добились серьёзных результатов в исследовании ВРЭ. Правительство взяло проект под собственный контроль, и 7 января 2077 года майор Барнетт, несмотря на протесты исследователей, отдал приказ о переносе всех исследований в только что построенную Марипозу. К учёным были приставлены полковник Роберт Спайндел и капитан Роджер Мэксон. Сразу после переезда начались опыты над «добровольцами» (военными преступниками), которые держались в строжайшей тайне, даже от Спайндела и его людей. События во время войны 10 октября Максон и остальные военные узнали о бесчеловечных опытах учёных. Моральная обстановка на базе резко ухудшилась, Спайндел, пережив инфаркт, спустя 5 дней покончил с собой. Солдаты, желая расправы над учёными, выбрали Максона своим командиром. После допроса ведущего научного сотрудника проекта Роберта Андерсона и других учёных, а также их последующей казни, 20-го октября, по радио, Максон объявляет базу независимой от правительства США, однако не получает при этом никакого ответа. Спустя три дня начинается Великая война, закончившаяся в течение двух часов. Военная база при ядерном ударе не пострадала, люди, находившиеся на ней, смогли пережить первые часы апокалипсиса. Спустя два дня уровень радиации спал до приемлемых показателей. После похорон тел учёных военные запечатали базу и, забрав всё необходимое для выживания в Пустоши, отправились в правительственный бункер Лост-Хиллз и основали там Братство Стали. Армия Создателя Спустя некоторое время база пришла в запустение, на её территорию стали попадать различные животные, которые под воздействием ВРЭ начали усиленно мутировать, став угрозой для караванов. В 2102 году один из владельцев караванов, Гарольд из Хаба, собрал экспедицию для поисков источника мутировавших созданий. Обнаружив базу, люди попытались проникнуть внутрь, однако практически все они были убиты автоматической системой обороны. Живыми, хотя и навсегда изменившимися, остались только Гарольд и доктор Ричард Грей — Гарольд превратился в гулеподобного мутанта, а Грей — в новое существо, которое впоследствии назвало себя Создателем. Вместе с мутацией у Грея повысился интеллект. Он смог контролировать процесс мутации, что позволило ему срастись через нейролинк с компьютерной сетью базы. Случайные посетители базы стали материалом для экспериментов Создателя. Он погружал их в чаны с ВРЭ, сращивал с собой и друг с другом. В ходе опытов у него родилась концепция «Единства», для достижения которой он начал создавать армию супермутантов. В 2155 году, обнаружив Демонстрационное Убежище под Лос-Анджелесом, он решил перенести себя туда, оставив на базе Лейтенанта за главного. База превратилась в центр создания супермутантов и штаб-квартирой для армии вторжения. Однако после прихода Выходца из Убежища в 2162 году база была погребена под завалами горных пород и практически уничтожена. От неё остались лишь руины. Раскопки Анклава В 2236 году Анклав обнаружил руины базы. Невольники под надзором солдат (в число которых входил Фрэнк Хорриган) начали раскопки и уже в следующем, 2237 году, добрались до нижних уровней с чанами ВРЭ. Контакт с вирусом не прошёл незаметно: практически все рабочие начали мутировать в супермутантов, что вылилось в восстание. Получив необходимые материалы, Анклав свернул все виды деятельности на базе. Отступая, солдаты Анклава взорвали центральный вход, запечатав тем самым восставших внутри. Второе поколение супермутантов под предводительством Мельхиора осталось бродить внутри комплекса. Структура базы Марипоза была целиком скрыта в горе, снаружи находился только КПП с центральным входом в комплекс. Над входом был размещён огромный вентиляционный канал, подававший свежий воздух внутрь. Внутри база была разделена на четыре уровня. На первом уровне был расположен пост управления системой безопасности, контролирующий автоматические системы и автономных роботов. Здесь также располагались бараки военных, охранявших вход. На втором уровне были расположены бараки солдат, медицинский отсек, склад и оружейная. Третий уровень был разделён на две части. Первая часть имела общий доступ, в ней располагались обширный зал для сбора и лифт к помещениям для офицеров. Доступ ко второй части был ограничен для военного состава. В неё могли входить только учёные. В ней располагалась тюрьма для военных преступников (подопытных) и лифт, ведущий вниз, к чанам с вирусом. В случае тревоги на базе на уровне активировались многочисленные ловушки. Первоначально предполагалось четыре типа — лазерные, плазменные, нить моноволокна и западни, однако в финальной версии остались только переработанные западни, плазменные и электрические. Последний, четвёртый уровень был также разделён на две части. В одной располагался офицерский состав, в другой — учёные. На половине учёных также находились контрольная комната и чаны с ВРЭ, в которых проводились эксперименты над животными и людьми. В контрольной комнате находился центральный компьютер, откуда можно было инициировать самоуничтожение базы. Находки В Fallout У робомозгов: * Штурмовая винтовка — 2 шт. * 5 мм п/об патрон — 200 шт. В сундуках в казарме: * Крышки от бутылок — 51 шт. * 5 мм ББ патрон — 50 шт. * 14 мм ББ патрон — 30 шт. * Мал. батарейка — 40 зарядов * Стимулятор — 3 шт. * Нож * Осколочная граната — 2 шт. * Импульсная граната * 10-мм п/об. патрон — 24 шт. В шкафчиках в казарме: * от бутылок — 40 шт. * [[Кувалда (Fallout)|Кувалда] * Полицейская дубинка * Микроядерная батарея — 50 зарядов * 0,223 об. патрон — 50 шт. * Бронебойная ракета — 2 шт. Запертый склад: * Миниган * Огнемёт — 2 шт. * Гранатомёт * Плазменное ружьё * Лазерный пистолет — 4 шт. * Плазменная граната — 7 шт. * Импульсная граната — 7 шт. * Осколочная граната — 7 шт. * «Потрошитель» — 2 шт. * Топливо для огнемёта — 30 ед. * Разрывная ракета — 2 шт. * Бронебойная ракета — 3 шт. * 0,223 об. патрон — 150 шт. * Мал. батарейка — 480 зарядов * 10-мм ББ патрон — 48 шт. * 10-мм п/об. патрон — 96 шт. * 5 мм п/об патрон — 500 шт. * 5 мм ББ патрон — 500 шт. Шкафчик в клинике: * Стимулятор — 4 шт. * Антирадин — 2 шт. Склад, охраняемый глупым мутантом: * Ментаты — 2 шт. * Баффаут — 2 шт. * Психо — 2 шт. * Антирадин — 4 шт. * Рад-X — 2 шт. * Суперстимулятор — 4 шт. * Стимулятор — 8 шт. * Аптечка первой помощи — 2 шт. * Саквояж доктора — 2 шт. * Самогон — 2 шт. }} Кроме того, с терминала управления чанами можно загрузить в Пип-Бой 2000 аудиодневник Ричарда Грея и дневник капитана Максона. В Fallout 2 }} К моменту действий Fallout 2 база по большей части завалена обломками обрушившихся скальных пород. По всему комплексу бродят супермутанты. Некоторые комнаты стали недоступны, офицерские казармы практически полностью отрезаны завалами. Система безопасности полностью разрушена, от контрольной комнаты и чанов почти ничего не осталось. Однако ВРЭ всё ещё активен, а на складах по-прежнему можно найти оружие. Планы базы Fallout Fo1 Mariposa Surface.png|Вход в базу (до разрушения) FO1 Mariposa ruins.png|Вход в базу (руины) Fo1 Mariposa Stronghold 1.png|Первый уровень Fo1 Mariposa Stronghold_2.png|Второй уровень Fo1 Mariposa Vats 1.png|Третий уровень Fo1 Mariposa Vats 2.png|Чаны с вирусом Fallout 2 Fo2 Mariposa Entrance.png|Вход в базу Fo2 Mariposa Entrance interiors.jpg|Интерьер тентов Fo2 Mariposa Level 1.png|Первый уровень Fo2 Mariposa Level 2.png|Второй уровень Fo2 Mariposa Level 3.png|Третий уровень Fo2 Mariposa Level 4.png|Чаны с вирусом Расскажи о… Заметки Fallout 2 * Чтобы проникнуть внутрь базы — нужно починить генератор на первом уровне. При низком навыке ремонта у Избранного это может сделать Вик. * При спуске на третий этаж базы, если не вступать в бой, можно услышать забавный диалог двух супермутантов о том, как приготовить некий «крысиный сюрприз». * При нажатии любой цифры отличной от 1 на экране быстрого перемещения по локации можно попасть на второй уровень базы, даже не открывая входа. Очевидно, баг. * Несмотря на то, что большинство тел солдат Анклава относительно целые, с них нельзя снять силовую броню. * Если на базе Избранный спросит Сулика на предмет того, что могут сказать ему духи, дикарь ответит одной из следующих фраз: ** ** ** * Фон для говорящих голов, которые находятся на базе, иллюстрирует компьютеры и Пустошь. * Один из разрушенных тоннелей базы был показан в трейлере к Fallout 2. Fallout 76 * База упоминается в голодисках «Радиожурнал: 29 августа 2077 г.» и «Фракция Братства Стали». Появление За кулисами * В переводе с испанского «Марипоза» означает «бабочка». * Кадры с процессом превращения человека в супермутанта на Марипозе, которые были продемонстрированы в случае победы Единства, были также использованы для создания вступительного ролика Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. Fallout * Изначально база не имела названия, она была выдумана Б.Фрейермуртом и С. Кэмпебеллом и упоминалась ими в изначальной версии истории событий мира FalloutИнтервью Б. Фрейермута[http://archive.nma-fallout.com/article.php?id=60785 The Origins of Fallout]. Позднее, в других дизайнерских документах, «Марипоза» называлась «базой „Омега“». * По словам Криса Тейлора, прообразом для военной базы «Марипоза» стал Форт-Орд, старая заброшенная военная база. В Калифорнии также существует небольшой городок под названием Марипоса. * В то время как интерьер базы составлял Скотт Эвертс, скрипты для локации создал Джесси Хейниг[[Библия Fallout 9#Интервью: 13 вопросов Джессу Хейнигу|Библия Fallout 9]]. ** Позднее на NMA Хейниг сделал заявление, что навык «Азартные игры» имеет скрытное применение на военной базе МарипозаСсылка на NMA: «''Gambling is really not a skill that will win the game for you in Fo1 (although it has that hidden use in the military base!)». * Фоновая музыка, играющая на военной базе (Vats of Goo), также звучит в Брокен Хиллс, локации ''Fallout 2. Fallout 2 * Военную базу создал дизайнер Джейсон Свинн[[Библия Fallout 5|Библия Fallout 5]]Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 338: «''Level Designer Jason G. Suinn worked on the Military Base, Modoc, Sierra Arm Depot, Redding, the Enclave, and random encounters'', а созданием скриптов и их проверкой занимался программист Томас ФренчFallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 337: Programmer Thomas French worked on areas New Reno, the Military Base, Modoc, the Den, and the Raiders. Локация приняла нынешний вид после проверок и дополнительных действий ведущего программиста Джесси Рейнольдса и ведущих дизайнеров Фергюса Уркхарта и Мэтью Нортона. * Запись на голодиске с первого уровня военной базы — отсылка к сериалу «Звёздный путь: Следующее поколение», где капитан Пикар — один из главных героев сериала. * Фоновая музыка, играющая на военной базе (Underground Troubles), также звучит в Убежище 15, локации Fallout. Галерея Fo1 Mariposabasebackground.png|Фон, используемый в диалогах с говорящими головами на военной базе (Fallout) Fo1 Wasteland background.png|Фон локации для говорящих голов на внешнем периметре базы (Fallout 2) Mariposa Base hidden lifeforms.jpg|Питомцы Мельхиора на карте локации (в правом верхнем углу) Концепт-арты Vats concept.jpg|Чаны, концепт-арты Энтони Постма Vats 3.jpg PrisonerRack.jpg|Конструкция для людей, уготованным к погружению в чаны Видео Fallout Cutscenes The Dipping|Погружение людей в чаны с ВРЭ Примечания de:Mariposa Militärbasis en:Mariposa Military Base es:Base Militar Mariposa fr:Base militaire de Mariposa ja:Mariposa Military Base pl:Baza Wojskowa Mariposa pt-br:Mariposa Military Base uk:Військова база Маріпоза zh:玛丽博萨军事基地 Категория:Локации Fallout Категория:Локации Fallout 2 Категория:Военные объекты Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Fallout 3 Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Dead Money Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Библии Fallout Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Fallout 76 Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Категория:Бюро науки и производства Категория:Армия США Категория:Маркеры карты Fallout